Souls and Wings
by FilinoFang
Summary: When Lord Death gives a mission to Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty involving the Flock, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I accept flames. I'll take it as a compliment. Review please!

Disclaimer:I will never own Maximum Ride or Soul Eater. Those belong to James Patterson and Atsushi Ohkubo. If you sue me, all you'll get is pocket lint.

* * *

><p>Today at Shibusen was pretty much a normal day. Until told Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty that Shinigami-sama had a mission for them.<p>

"If this is another stupid set-up, that will be uncool on so many levels."Soul said, remembering the Sid and Stein event. The team reached Lord Death's office.

"I'll call him." Maka offered as she stepped forward to the mirror. She wrote out the letters 42-42-564. Lord Death appeared.

"Wassup 'sup? How are ya?"Shinigami-sama said cheerily.

"Fine. said you have a mission for us." Maka responded with a look of curiosity.

"Oh! Yes, I have a very important mission. It's in California. There's a group of mad scientists who work in a place called the School. They do experiments on young children. They have found out about the kishins and meisters and such. They plan on turning into kishins and also making their experiments kishins. Some are already kishin. You must team up with six people. Those six people are meisters and weapons but they don't know. They were also made from the School but escaped. The leader, Maximum Ride was made to save the world. The mutants they make in the School would be very dangerous as kishins. If you don't succeed, it'll get ugly. Also, the six people you need to team up with are...Different." Lord Death informed.

"Different? ARE THEY BIGGER THAN ME? WAIT, NO THEY AREN'T. After-all, I WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star exclaimed. Soul rolled his eyes.

"You'll find out how they're different tomorrow. You'll travel by bus. Good luck!" Shinigami-sama clapped his large hands together and the mirror showed the reflections of them.

"If the six people came from the school, doesn't that mean they're mutants?" Kid questioned, trying to think of who they are.

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow." Maka said waving goodbye with Soul as Tsubaki and Black Star left too.

"Maybe they're half giraffe! I'm gonna break their necks if they are!" Patty told them cheerfully as she skipped next to Liz. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they're _not_ giraffes. Hey, Kid. You've been quiet. You okay?"Liz asked, concerned.

"Well, if we're teamed up those six people and add up how much people we are, (7+6) we would get 13. 13 IS NOT DIVISBLE BY 2! How are we going to stand across from each other and be symmetrical? If I don't find a way to make it even, I'm not worthy of being a Grim Reaper." Kid rambled on, pouted and sobbing.

"Oh great. Look, Kid they might have a extra person tomorrow. Forget symmetry for _once_." Liz tried to comfort. Patty was giggling but tried to help Liz by patting Kid on the back hard. _I honestly wonder if Kid can do this mission if there isn't an extra person, _Liz thought. Soon, Kid was convinced to just go home and sleep. The next day was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Ah...Kid and his OCD. My favorite character.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks zorua! This was about 3 pages on word. Review please! Flames accepted!

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

The bus ride was long and aggravating. Black Star was bragging to some random people, Kid was fixing everything to perfect symmetry, Liz was doing makeup, Patty was saying something involved with a giraffe, Soul was sleeping, and I was studying. I couldn't concentrate on studying because Soul's snore was getting on my nerves.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yelled as I hit him with my large textbook. He automatically woke up and glared at me.

"You couldn't just shake me _gently _like a freakin' normal person? Oh right, you're not normal. That was uncool." Soul snapped at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You snore too loud. I was studying."

"Studying? This is a mission, not a project Maka."

"What if it's a 'test' again?"

"Oh yeah." Soul said. I closed the book.

"Who do think those 6 people are?"I wondered, frustrated.

"We're almost there. We'll find out soon." Soul responded.

"How do we find them in all of California?"

"We'll find them, calm down ." Soul reassured as he continued to sleep again. I glanced through the dirty windows, staring at it for something to do. I already read that textbook at least twice. The bus started getting slower and slower and I realized we were here.

"Guys, come on. We're here." I told them, this time waking Soul up in a nicer way. Liz and Patty had a tough time getting Kid to stop fixing things and just get off the bus, but eventually got him out. Black Star was still boasting as we walked out of the bus. _Maybe they're in the forest, since they did escape the School so someone must be looking for them, _I thought.

"Follow me." I looked at the map and searched for the nearest forest.

"Where the hell are we going?" Soul whined.

"They could be in the forest, since they have to hide from the School." I explained to our team.

"It's getting dark. Should we just camp up in the forest? Someone could sneak up on us anytime while we're busy talking to those people." Kid suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm pretty tired." I said, exhausted. Luckily, the nearest forest wasn't far. I was about to drop down on the forest floor until I saw a small fire in the distance. I squinted. It looked like people were there. In fact, it looked like _six_ people were there.

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

"Look." Maka whispered as she pointed at the fire. She nodded at Soul to turn into his scythe. The others turned into their weapon form too. They slowly went closer to the source of light. But they didn't know Iggy could hear them and feel the vibrations of their footsteps . Iggy shook everyone gently.

"Three people." Iggy informed quietly.

"Fight stance in 3 seconds."Max instructed. One, two, three. They all popped up, fists ready to punch and determined faces. When no one came out, Max called out, "Show yourselves, cowards. Who sent you?" They stepped out. The strangers had weapons. The blond pigtail girl started to speak.

"Are you Maximum Ride? I'm Maka." She introduced.

"Nice to know. Who sent-?" Max questioned again.

"My father sent me. Shinigami-sama, The Grim Reaper. " Kid interrupted. Max turned in the direction of that voice.

"What are you talking about Stripes?" Max wondered if they were being pranked. Suddenly, Kid was on the floor, whining something about 'asymmetrical garbage'. The Flock was biting their lip to suppress from laughing, even Fang. Then, Kid's guns turned into humans.

"What the hell?"Max looked at the guns who had just turned into people. Whoa.

"Well, what do you know. Someone is freakier than us."Iggy commented.

"Look, Kid! They have a dog with them! That means it 14 now." Liz noticed. Kid got up and smiled.

"Ah, symmetry."

"Let me explain. We're from Death City. People can turn into weapons. We hunt down kishin souls, souls that eat human souls. I'm a meister, a person that wields the weapon. Once we get 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul, our weapon turns into a death scythe and one of Shinigami-sama's weapons. We go to a academy called DWMA or Shibusen . They teach us all about kishins, souls and stuff. You're one of us." Maka explained as their faces turned confused. Maka gazed into their souls. They had meister souls but they didn't seem _all_ human. Max glanced at Fang, giving him a look to try to turn into a weapon. Then the Voice spoke to Max.

_Max, you can trust them. They're telling the truth. They're going to help you save the world. _

Fang's arm turned into a blade. The Flock's gawked until they tried it one by one. Fang, Gazzy, and Angel are weapons.

"The Voice says to trust them." Max said.

"Voice?"Maka tilted her head.

"The Voice that talks to her in her head." Iggy clarified.

"That makes so much sense. Anyways, what's your names? I'm Soul." Maka's weapon turned into a boy with white hair and a headband.

"I'm Liz and that's Patty." A dirty blonde introduced, pointing at a girl with short blond hair.

"I'm Death the Kid but call me Ki-"

"AND I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! I AM BLACK STAR!"

"I'm his weapon, Tsubaki."

"You're turn to say your names and your story. We know about the School." Maka told the Flock. Max pointed at each one and said their names. Max was think about letting Nudge explain but that would be too long. Like a month.

"OK, as a team we're called the Flock. Wonder why? Wings. We're 98% human, 2% avian. We were either donated to science or taken from the hospital so they could do experiments on us. We also have gifts. Angel is a mind reader, she can send mind messages, and breathe underwater. Nudge is great with computers and can make metal come to her. Fang can disappear if he stays still. Gazzy is a mimic and I can fly really fast. Iggy is blind but has great hearing senses. There are these things called Erasers, half human and half wolf. They hunt us down. Oh yeah, I was made to save the world." Max said, opening her wings as she talked. Maka and her friend's jaws dropped.

"Why do you need us?" Fang inquired quietly.

"The School wants to turn their experiments into kishin souls. Shinigami-sama said the mutants will be very dangerous as kishins. So we need your help. Can you go to Shibusen and help us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride or Soul Eater. If you sue me, all you'll get is pocket lint.

Thanks for reviewing AshIggy and zorua.

* * *

><p>It was silent for a while. Max was still contemplating about it.<p>

"Why should we help you?" Max questioned, crossing her arms.

"If you don't, saving the world is going to be much harder." Maka replied. Suddenly, Iggy sensed a movement behind Maka and the others. About 15 Erasers. Iggy gave a "message" to Angel to warn them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to kill you know." A voice threatened, as Erasers stepped out from the dark shadows. Maka looked deeply into his soul.

"Kishins. Now it's our duty to take your souls." Maka said determined.

"That's an Eraser." Max never took her eyes off of the wolf. Then the battle started. The Flock usually used their bare hands to kill Erasers but it was an automatic feeling. Fang turned into a chain mace and landed in her hands. Max didn't hesitate; She swung out the nearest kishin in one blow. Gazzy was a large spiked hammer which Iggy was using while Gasman yelled out where to hit. Nudge was lucky she had Angel as a weapon. Angel was this staff that had blades on the end and it seem to electrocute the Erasers. Angel was powerful, human or weapon. Total was hiding behind a tree.

When the last Eraser was dead, there were red souls floating around. They returned into human form and Fang inspected one of them.

"Weapons eat 'em. Once you get 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul, you become one of Shinigami-sama's weapons and get more powerful." Soul explained. They let the Flock take the souls since they needed it the most. They had a satisfied face afterwards.

"Now, are you with us?" Maka asked.

"Yeah."Max agreed.

"Hey Max! I can also turn into a bomb!" Gazzy said excitedly while Iggy had a mischievious face.

"Don't blow up anything at Shibusen. Remember _last _time?" Max rolled her eyes.

"OMG! That was so awesome Angel! You electrocuted the Erasers! So Shibusen is like a school? Cool! I can't wait. I only went to school twice. Do you guys have uniforms? I had uniforms in one school. But the teachers ended being evil. What class are we in? Where's Death City? Sounds kinda evil though. Omigosh, Angel will get _more _powerful? This is going to be so fun! Hey, are we-" Nudge rambled on and on.

"How have you not lost your voice yet?" Iggy teased. Nudge ignored him and started talking to Tsubaki. Black Star was annoying Max with his boasting, and challenging him to arm wrestle. Maka's gang didn't know that they were made to be stronger then grown men. Tsubaki had a worried face, as if Black Star was going to break her arm.

"Don't go easy." Max said. Max knew she was going to be stronger because meister strength + genetically altered strength= winning. Soul counted to three and the oh-so dramatic arm wrestling began.

Black Star tried to go medium on her, but she was barely trying and their hands was in the middle. And Max looked around as if she were bored. Then Black Star put all his power on beating her. Max used all her strength and beat Black Star in seconds. They all gawked at her, except the Flock.

"We're genetically altered to be strong." Angel said with a smirk. Soul high-fived Max for winning. Black Star was muttering about cheating.

"Let's head back to DWMA before the buses leave and we can sleep on the bus." Maka suggested. As they headed to the bus station, they all had side conversations.

"Oh no. I forgot about Chrona. I wonder if s/he is okay." Maka said, slapping her forehead. (Chrona has no specific gender, therefore I use s/he. Even the author doesn't know.)

"Chrona? Who's that?" Iggy asked.

"One of my friends. S/he is very shy at meeting people. S/he is really nervous at things." While they had small talk, a new voice came.

"Hey, do you have any food?" Total requested. Liz's eyes widened while she hid behind Patty, who was giggling.

"D-did that dog just _talk_?" Liz was freaked out.

"Yup!" Total responded cheerfully as he put his wings out too. After a few minutes were at the bus station again and Liz seemed to get used to the talking flying dog. Well, kind of.

Max POV

As soon as we got into our seats on the bus, the symmetry guy Kid went to the bus restroom saying, something about having to talk to his father in the mirror. The Flock fell asleep. I was on watch duty. I looked over to the two people on the other side of us and saw the white haired guy awake while Maka was sleeping. He glanced at me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked me.

"I'm on watch duty."

"Are you that paranoid?" He rolled his eyes.

"Better safe than dead right?" He chuckled.

"It's better safe than _sorry_."

"I know. In my world it's _dead._"

"Better safe than _sorry_."

"Better safe than _dead_."

"Better safe than _sorry_."

"Shut up."I laughed. I folded my hands behind my head.

"Fine." He said with a grin.

"Why are you awake?"

"I slept a lot earlier, now I can't sleep.

"Ohhh. Anyways, what's DWMA like?"

"We have some...Strange teachers. One is a zombie, Sid. Another is Professor Stein, who likes to dissect. He did experiments on his weapon for 5 years without him knowing. I don't think you'll like him much." I flinched and clenched my hand into a fist when he said experiments.

"I swear if he touches my wings, I'll kick him into next week." I promised Soul. He cracked a smile.

"Hey, you look tired. I'll watch you guys and I'll wake you up if something happens." He offered. I didn't answer. I was already drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, that was a slight Soulx Max fluff. Anyways review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**About the whole Soul/Max thing, I just did that to try out crossover couples. And I don't like Fax or Mylan. Soul is 15...I never knew. I just looked it up on answers . com. Thanks for reviewing! Hey Death Note fans, should I write a LxOC right now or wait until I finish my stories? Anyways, I'll shut up and go on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm 100% sure I don't own Soul Eater and Maximum Ride. Would I really be writing fanfiction if I owned them?**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

The bus ride wasn't long but when we got off we did have to do a bit of walking. Death City was pretty normal, despite it's name. We reached this strange building with multiple skulls and spikes. Obviously, Kid had decorated it because it was perfectly symmetrical. It was huge. It was kinda creepy once we heard the Grim Reaper was like out principal. Would _you _like a god of death to be _your _principal? I think not. They led us to this room where it seemed to never end and be outside. Maka said it was the Death Room. A tall person was in a cloak and a mask, covering their face and skin. Next to him was a red-haired guy with blue greenish eyes in a suit.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to DWMA!" The cloaked figure said cheerfully.

"We got the people you needed dad."

"Ah, yes! Now, can you sign these forms for entering Shibusen?" His big foam fingers handed us a stack of papers. I flipped through them.

"You do know we can't fill most of our information, right?" I said

"Ya!Ya! Fill what you know and skip the others. Use your names you currently are using for your names." It went by pretty fast since we didn't know our parents, where we were born, our birth date, and blah, blah, blah. Except I knew my parents. We handed our papers to him.

"You will be in class Crescent Moon, with my son and his friends. I expect them to help you out. Your teacher will be Stein." I winced. Isn't that the crazy dissector person Soul told me about? Then a question popped in my head.

"Uh, we have no place to live. We sleep on the streets, but now I know that people can turn into weapons, I think that would lead to our death." I informed awkwardly. I was basically asking for help, which I hate doing.

"'Kay! We have enough rooms for each of you."

"Do you mind putting the beds in one room?" I have a feeling if I left Gazzy and Iggy alone, they would bomb something.

"No, not at all! But it's going to take a day since the teachers are busy. Can any of you help out?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Me and Soul can." Maka offered while Soul muttered something about 'thank god Blair's on vacation'.I nodded, as if to say thanks.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! What do I do while your at school!" Total whined as he squirmed around in Angel's arms.

"Did that dog just talk?" The red-haired guy gawked.

"What's so crazy about a talking, flying dog? You can get 'em at Target." I muttered sarcastically.

"That's Maka's father Death Scythe Spirit," Maka winced as Shinigami-sama said this.

"Can he please come to class? Please? He won't talk, I promise!" Angel pleaded.

"As long as he's not a distraction. Now shoo! Off to class!" Lord Death exclaimed, waving his large hands. They led us to a door that wrote _Crescent Moon. _

"Hey Max?" Angel looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I can't read the Grim Reaper's mind." She notified me. Well, he _is _a god of death so it makes sense, I guess. We pushed open the door to find a gray-haired guy with several stitches. He had a screw in his head. Well, at least he did experiments on himself too, so he wasn't a scientist from the School. I could tell Angel was reading his mind. She had a confused look on her face. _There's a lot of static. I can still read his mind though, _Angel thought at me.

"Hello. Please introduce yourselves. I'm Professor Stein." He had a monotone voice. Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Black Star sat down in their seats.

"I'm Max."

"Fang."

"I'm Nudge. Hi! This classroom is huge! Where do we-"

"I'm Iggy."

"I'm Gazzy." He said that in a perfect imitation of the Stein guy. I planned on not telling that we had wings and gifts to the other students, but I guess they'll just think he has a really good talent or something.

"I'm Angel." She look deceiving cute, as they whispered something along the lines of too young or something. I didn't wait for Stein to say our assigned seats. I sat at a empty seat, with my Flock following behind. We were on the right of the room. Maka and her friends were in the middle of the room. **(A/N: No idea if they sit in the middle of the room. I'm just going _guess_) **As the lesson started, people kept staring at us, and whispering. Creeps. My Flock and I were completely lost. We had no knowledge of 'Soul Studies' and whatever. Well, that sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**...Oh crap, I haven't updated since what? 2 months? I really have no excuse, so just throw whatever rotten food you can find at me. Virtually~. Anyways, I'm soon gonna upload a Death Note story, just thought you wanted to know. AND: I can't think of "fluff" for pairings, because I'll be honest: I'm making the up on the spot. Not the smartest idea, huh? So goodbye romance!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never owned Soul Eater/Maximum Ride, never will. If I did, we would know Crona's gender.**_

* * *

><p>Max told them Gazzy and Angel were "advanced", so they allowed them into the same class. They didn't allow Total, so they kept him in one of the empty rooms. That didn't mean he was <em>happy<em> about that. They were currently in class Crescent Moon, along with Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. Angel's eyebrows furrowed and had a confused tilt of her head. A few minutes ago, Angel had been concentrating on reading Professor Stein's mind, only to receive static. _Does that screw thing help him block me out of something?_, Angel thought. Max noticed her expression and gave her a message thought:

_What happened? I don't understand what he's talking about either. _

_No, that's not it...It's all fuzzy in his brain; I can't read it. _Angel 'thought' back. It seemed as if she was getting a head-ache just from trying to read his brain. Max shrugged, not knowing what to say. She kind of expected that, since he _does _have a screw in his head. And Max _definitely _did not want to see what's in his mind, much less Angel. A handful of people kept staring at the Flock, with no reason at all. Okay, fine, they have blood-splattered clothes, they all have large jackets, different ages, and tall. Yeah, and turning into weapons isn't weird at all.

"Today, we'll be dissecting a less rare creature than the one we did last week." Stein said, pulling out tools. There was some type of small panda/bear/thing. Angel's eyes widened and clutched her bear, Celeste, who somewhat reminded her of the creature in front of tears were coming out of her eyes. Max patted her back, trying to reassure was covering her eyes. Iggy was oblivious to the scene, Gazzy trying to whisper what the animal looked like. And Fang was, well, being Fang and emotionless as always.

"Something wrong?" Stein asked, pausing with the small sharp knife mid-air. He didn't really look like he needed to know.

"Don't hurt it." Angel deadpanned, staring him right in the eyes. Surprisingly, Professor Stein pulled the knife back. He raised an eyebrow.

"It seems you have a power to control people. Interesting." Right after that, the bell rang and the Flock quickly exited the classroom. Many students starting loudly chatting, and some others whispering, undoubtedly about them. But, of course, Iggy could hear them.

"They look kind of scary, y'know?" A fellow classmate gossiped, walking out of the classroom.

"Shh, they'll hear you, dummy! But I don't know, the black-haired guy looks cool!" Her friend whispered. Max _also_ noticed her hair was red. _Stupid red-heads,_ she thought.

"I think they're going to the cafeteria for lunch, where is that?" Iggy asked.

"Erm," Max pulled the crumpled map out of her pocket, "that way?" She pointed in a random direction, scratching her head. DWMA was awfully large. Nudge turned the opposite way.

"Max, there's a sign behind you that says, 'Lunch Room.'" Nudge gestured to the sign. Max sweatdropped.

"Right." With that, they turned around and headed into the lunch room.

* * *

><p>They were in line for food when the Flock heard a familiar voice.<p>

"EXCUSE ME! I specifically asked you last week to keep the food decorated in _symmetry. _Do I see an apple on the left side? No, I do not! UNACCEPTABLE!" Kid slammed his fist on the counter, making the lady flinch.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry but don't you m-make your own lunch, Kid?" The lunch lady asked nervously.

"Yes, but I still must make sure _everyone_ is enjoying symmetry!" Liz was trying to pull him away from the line, and Patty was laughing and jumping up and down.

"AHAHAHA!"

"O-okay, I'm s-sorry, I'll cut the a-apple in half, and p-put it on e-each side. Is t-that okay?"She stuttered, twiddling with her thumbs. Kid sighed with relief.

"Wonderful~." He said happily.

"HEY, WHAT'S TAKING THIS LINE SO LONG?" A certain blue-haired boy yelled.

* * *

><p>I'll cut it here, expect an update next week :)<p> 


End file.
